


Free to a Good Home

by deanwinchester1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M, Schmoop, happy schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchester1979/pseuds/deanwinchester1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Castiel a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to a Good Home

Dean and Sam had just finished up a case and were walking back to their motel when they passed by a cardboard box with the words "free to a good home" written on the side. inside the box was a small tabby kitten, curled up on a blue blanket next to a bowl of water. 

Dean stopped and knelt by the box. "Hey, Sam. What do you think- getting a little mascot for the Men of Letters?" 

Sam stared at him, puzzled. "Dean, you're allergic to cats." 

"Yeah, I know, but," Dean said as he reached into the box to pick up the kitten, "I can take allergy medicine. Besides, I think Cas might like having a pet around, especially when we're gone on hunts." The fallen angel had griped about not being taken along on hunts with the brothers, but Dean thought that four months was still too soon for him to be ready to fight monsters.

"Oh," Sam gave a little half-grin. "I see."

"What? There's nothing to see. Just a guy getting his friend a pet." He sneezed several times in succession and passed the tabby to his younger brother. "Let's swing by a pet shop and a pharmacy and head back to the bunker. Hopefully we'll get there in time for dinner." Sam grabbed the blanket from the box and wrapped it around that cat before following Dean down the street to where the Impala was parked.

 

****

 

"Hey, Cas! We're back!" Dean called as he and Sam entered the bunker laden with bags of kitten supplies. They set the bags down on the table and Dean carried the young kitten into the kitchen where he could hear Cas banging around. When Cas first showed an interest in cooking, Dean gave him a few beginner's lessons, though the fallen angel quickly picked up the skills and now he and Dean trade off cooking duty. Sam just smiles and reaps the rewards of living with two great chefs. 

"Cas, I - uh - I mean - we - we got you something." Cas set down the wooden spoon he had been using and turned away from the saucepan. When his eyes alighted on the kitten he broke out in a grin. 

"Dean..." He took the animal from him and pulled her to his chest. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed and trying to hide his grin.

"She was just in a box by the road and I thought of you, thought that you might like having a pet around or something. Yeah... so, do you know what you want to name her?" Cas pet the tabby's head and smiled. 

"I was thinking maybe Kitty Bennet, like the character from Pride and Prejudice." Dean was so relieved that Cas was happy with his gift that he didn't even bother to tease him about the name. 

"Well, I'm gonna go set up all her stuff that we got at the pet store." Dean went to exit the kitchen, but Cas laid his hand on Dean's arm, Kitty Bennet cradled in the other. 

"Thank you, Dean. Truly, it mean a lot to me." He smiled, big and bright and happy, and Dean couldn't help but grin in return. "You're welcome, Cas."


End file.
